


Five hours with him

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: When Bucky decided to go visit his sister by train, he didn't even think about meeting someone as interesting as he did when that blonde guy sat beside him.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a long ago. I hope I improved it.   
> Steve is still Captain America, and his storyline is practically the same, but Bucky is just a regular civilian.

Bucky got on the train, with his little suitcase on his left hand. There wasn’t any free spots, so he walked to the next carriage. Neither. He did the same for another four carriages until he finally saw a free seat. He practically ran there, before anyone else could take it with him, and sat.

 

“Finally…” he whispered, leaving his backpack on the seat and standing up to place his suitcase in the locker on top of his head. Unfortunately, it didn’t fit.

 

“Need any help?” he hard behind his back. Looking back, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was there, headphones on his neck and sunglasses hanging from his gray t-shirt’s neck.

 

“Uh, yeah, thanks…” he said, letting the man take his suitcase and putting it up with no difficulty. Then, he did the same with his own.

 

“Done. Mind if I join you?”

 

“No, no. Please.” Bucky answered, sitting on his seat and taking his backpack so the man could sit.

 

“I’m Steve.” he said.

 

“I’m James. Everybody calls me Bucky. Second name is Buchanan.” he said, rolling his eyes. He saw the other man smile. Same as everybody did when they knew about their name. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too. Where are you heading off to?”  


“Boston… My sister, Becca. She’s having a baby soon and I’m going there to help her. You?”

 

“Boston, too. Visiting a friend.”  


“Long since you last saw him?”  


“Not really. A few weeks ago, before he moved there. We work together. But it’s his birthday this weekend, so I’m spending it with him.”  


Bucky chuckled, making the blonde smile. “Cute.”

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”  


“Yeah, of course.”  


“Why didn’t you catch a plane for such a long trip?”  


“I’m scared of planes. I really prefer going by car, but mine broke down, so this was my only choice… You?”  


“People usually recognize me and don’t leave me alone when I travel by plane. It’s okay when I’m traveling for work, but I don’t like it at all when I’m traveling for pleasure, so I rather take a train, there’s much less people… Except this one, which is oddly full.” he laughed.

 

Bucky knitted his eyebrows together. “Wait, recognize you? What do you mean?”

 

Steve put the exact same face as the man in front of him. “You… don’t know who I am?”

 

“Well, you ring a bell, but…” Bucky shook his head slowly. “I guess I’ll realize soon, though.”  


“Okay, I have an idea.”

 

“What?”

 

“If you guess who I am before we get to Boston, I’ll do anything you ask.”

 

“Okay, keep talking…”

 

“But if you don’t… Then, you’ll do anything you ask.”  


Bucky nodded. “Fine. Any boundaries?”

 

“You can’t use your phone, tablet, or laptop.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Great, so. Deal?” Steve asked, offering Bucky his hand.

 

“Deal.” the other man replied, giving him a handshake.


	2. First hour

“Okay, so…” Bucky started, cracking his knuckles. “We have five hours for me to guess who the hell you are.”   
“Exactly.”

“I have an idea! Let’s play 20 questions, that’ll give me some clues.” Steve bit his lips, thoughtful, for a moment. Then nodded.

“Okay. But you can’t ask me anything about my job, home, partners, projects, full name, or anything that can tell you anything directly about who I am.”

“’Right. Shall I start?”

“You’re the one guessing. It’s fair.”

“Okay, let me think… If you could have any superpower, which one would you like to have and why?”

“Huh, you’re going strong, right?” he asked, laughing. “Okay, I’d like to be super handsome so I could get all the dames.” he smiled.

Bucky laughed. “That’s not a super power dude.”

“Okay, then… I’d like to be super strong. And have enhanced metabolism so I could cure mysef easier. And be faster than average.”

“Is there something else you’d like to be more than average?” Bucky asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and making Steve blush a little. “It’s your turn now.”

“Okay… If you could have just one hobby, which one would it be?”

“Travel.”

“I thought you didn’t like planes.”

“I told you I can drive there.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“To Europe? Asia? Australia? New Zealand?”

“I can take a cruise!”

Steve laughed, putting his hand on top of his stomach. “Okay… You ask.”

“Typical question. If you could have dinner with a famour person, dead or alive, who would that be?”

“Uh… Howard Stark?”

“Howard Stark? Tony Stark’s dad? Why?”

“I don’t know. He seemed interesting.” Steve answered, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

“Okay, you’ve got a point… Your turn.” 

“This one is a little personal.”

“Shoot, cowboy. I can handle anything.”

“Would you be able to forgive and infidelity if you knew that person really loves you?”

“What?” Bucky said, fake-surprised. “Did my boyfriend tell you something?”

“Uh, no… I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“I don’t.” he laughed. “And… no. A relationship is not just love, it’s also trust, commitment… If you cheat on your partner, you may love them, but you don’t have any commitment, and you don’t respect them. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t respect me… That’s how I see it.”

“Wow, you’re really opinionated. How old are you?”

“Not your turn, so you won’t get an answer. Sorry, babe.” he said, bopping Steve’s nose. “Question: between being ugly and rich but handsome and poor, what would you choose?”

“I’m already handsome. And rich. I don’t have to choose.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, not being able to hide his smile. “Answer.”

“I’d like to be ugly and rich.”

“Why?”

“Money buy things. Like, cosmetic surgery.”

“Alright, your turn.”

“Most crazies thing you’ve done in your life?”

“Oh, my. Okay… during spring break, I went to Florida with some friends. To Orlando. And we went inside Sleeping’s Beauty’s castle. One of the guys who came with me was… really hot. And he liked me. And there were some bathrooms and we… had sex.”

“You had sex in the Sleeping Beauty’s castle!?” Steve said, bursting in a laugh.

“Don’t shout it!”

“You had sex in the Sleeping Beauty’s castle?” he asked again, whispering it now, but still giggling.

“Yes, oh my God. I was drunk” Bucky said, covering his face with his hands, knowing well he was red as a tomato by now.

Steve laughed his ass off for a few minutes. When he finished, he looked at Bucky.

“Poor kids. I hope anyone heard you fucking your Prince Charming.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Bucky said, slapping Steve’s arm.

“Okay, sorry… Your turn.”

“Alright. Favorite word?”

 

“Oh, that’s an easy one. See, my mother was from Ireland, and she would speak to me in Irish. And she used to call me ‘grá’, which means ‘love’. She was always calling me that. It’s my favorite word because it reminds me of her.

Bucky smiled, looking at the blonde. 

“That’s cute.”

“Thanks. Now, mine. If you knew you were going to die in a year, how would you change your life style?”

“That’s cruel!”

“No backsies.”

Bucky sighed, leaning his back on the seat. “I’d take all my money, leave my job, and travel through the world. See every culture, every lifestyle… And when it’s just one month left, come back to my parents’ house, spend with them all I have left.”

“That’s… Really nice. I’d do the same, I think…”

“Copycat.” Bucky whispered.

“That’s not true!”

“Yeah, whatever. My turn. If you were a pizza topping, which one would you be?”

“Pineapple.”

“You didn’t just say that. How can someone to be pineapple in a pizza? Ew, gross.”

“Exactly. Yo annoy people like you.”

“Then congratulations, you already are. Ask me your question.”

“Would you like to travel to the past or the future’”

“Future.” Bucky nodded. 

“Why?”

“See if I’ve achieved my goals. I mean, I’m sure I will. Just to make sure.”

 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself. That’s good. You go.”

“What kind of famous person would you like to be?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. A famous person. Someone who has been on Times or some shit like that.”

“Oh. I’d like to be a super hero.”

Bucky smiled, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re a super hero, huh?”

Steve knitted his eyebrows together.

“How did you… Hey! That’s cheating!”

“Not really. I didn’t ask about any of your personal life.”

“Clever.”

“More than you’d imagine. Ask.”

“Describe yourself in three words.”

“Fighter. Emotional. Funny.”

“Good way to describe someone.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d totally date someone like that.”

“Stupid.”

“Truth teller. Now you go.”

“What’s something you don’t like about other people?”

“Not sure… Nothing really annoys me. It’s hard to annoy me. I’m not sure. Maybe when people eat with their mouth open?”

Bucky laughed.

“You’re really cute. Let’s go. Ask me.”

“Uh. Typical question. If your like was a book, do you think people would read it?”

“Not really. I mean, this journey is probably the most exciting thing that has happeend to me in the whole month, so...” 

“Maybe it’s time to change something.”

“I’m not sure. I’m great in my comfort zone.”

“Yeah, but… Maybe you should start with a simple change. Like a new hobby.”

“I… yeah, maybe.” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just try.”

“Maybe I will. My question. How do you have your carr’s boot?”

“Full of clothes in case I need to change something. I’m like a 5 years old. Always getting dirty.” Bucky laughed.

“I’m not sure it that’s cute or weird.”

“Let’s leave it in ‘cute’, huh? My turn. Your favorite saying?”

“Slicker than snot in a doorknob.”

“Oh, God, Bucky. Thats disgusting.”

“I know! But my mother always said that whenever she had the chance, it was so funny… 

 

“Your mom is weird.”

“Guess the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”

Steve shook his head.

“Please say the next question before this gets more uncomfortable.”

“Okay, okay” Bucky giggled. “In which wrong way do people judge you before they get to meet you?”

“People usually thinks I’m this all-good-all-righteous-all-american kind of guy. I’m not. I’m in the side of justice, not in the side of the States…”

“Why do people think that?”

“Uh. Nothing special. Guess I have that aura. Ask.”

“Where would your dreamed holidays be?”

“Australia. Though, I’d have to catch a plane…”

“You can always get on a cruise!” he said, impersonating the brunette.

“You’re a pain in the ass, Steve…”

“Yeah, I get told. Ask, come on.”

“If you had to become one of your friends, who would it be and why?”

“Uh… Nat? Yeah, she’s a great girl, she’s a fighter, she’s tough… and she’s hot. You’d fall in love with her.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I do, though.”

“I don’t.”

“Hear me out, you would.”

“Okay, whatever. Now ask me.”

“Uhm… What was your favorite cartoon as a kid?”

“I don’t know… Some super hero thing, I guess. I really liked all the super heroes stuff as a child. And now they’re real but I just… huh.” 

“So, you don’t like super heroes anymore?”

“Nah, I just don’t pay attention anymore. I have to catch up on Game of Thrones, you know?”

“Why are you so mainstream?” Bucky chuckled, shrugging.

“It’s a great show. My turn. What would you like to change about the way you were raised?”

Steve looked down to his laps, knitting his lips together, and then raised his head smiling again. 

“Nothing. All I have now is thanks to my mother, because of how she raised me and because of how she took care of me. I have a lot to thank her and I wouldn’t change anything.”

“That’s sweet of you. I bet she was a great person.”

“The best.” he smiled. “I loved her so fucking much. Still do.”

Bucky smiled back to the blonde, and softly whispered. “It’s your turn.”

“Oh, right. If you could buy just one thing more, anything, what would you buy?”

“A ticket, for the San Diego Comic Con.”

“Why that?”

“Well, the Game of Thrones cast usually goes there and well, you know… Kit Harington is kind of hot.”

“Oh, jeez.” he said, pinching his nose with his fingers. “Okay, you ask.”

 

“What three characteristics do you appreciate the most in a person?”

“That’s a hard one… First of all, I like people who aren’t seekers. Who aren’t with you for convenience.” Bucky nodded. “Also, people who will say it to your face and not to your back. Even if it’s the worst thing ever. I like to know what people think about me, don’t matter what. And the last one, I like people who make me laugh even in the worst days.”

“You’re very opinionated, too. Who hurt you, Steve?” Bucky joked.

“Everybody has been hurt at some point, huh?”

“True…”

“Okay, funny one now. Anything new you want to learn?”

“I’d love to learn how to sing. I can play the guitar, so it’d be nice to know how to sing too.” I laughed. “It’s silly.”

“Sing something.”

“What?”

“Come on, sing something.”

Bucky blushed, rubbing his nape. “Nah, I don’t know…”

“Come on, it’s just us. Sing, just a little.”

“Okay, uh… What should I?”

“Anything you want.”

“Okay, let me just…”

Steve giggled. “Come on, Buck! Just sing.”

Bucky went red, and cleared his throat.

“Do you know what's worth fighting for?When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away? And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins. One, twenty one guns. Lay down your arms. Give up the fight. One, twenty one guns. Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.”

“Hey! That was great. You sounded a little like Billie Joe yourself.”

“Yeah, right.” he said, snorting. Steve chuckled.

“Well, okay. Not that great, but still great. It’s your turn.”

“Oh, yeah. Who do you think would win in a fight? You or your best friend?”

“Oh, obviously me. Have you seen these arms? I’m just like Hercules!”

“Yeah, and I’m Megara.”

“If you were Megara I’d be a much happier Hercules.” Bucky turned red, hiding his face between his hands, and Steve laughed. “I think it’s my turn now, so… What is the last book you read?”

“Can’t remember. I haven’t had time to read recently, so…”

“That’s so sad!”

“I know, I know… Your turn.”

“If you could be an animal, which one would you be?”

“Oh, I already am. I’m a beast. If you know what I mea-”

“Okay, you need to stop, because I really don’t want to hear what’s next.”

“Sorry, sorry.” The blonde said, laughing. “Sorry. My question. Are you that kind of person who would sacrifice one person to save a hundred?”

“If it’s not a beloved one, probably. If it’s me, I’d think about it twice.”

“Say it’s me.”

“Then I’d kill you, bury you, and resurrect you just to kill you again and save two hundred people.”

“Mean.”

“You were talking to me about your sex life. I don’t care about that.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“But you didn’t mean it, you fake asshole!”

“Oh, come on!”

“You know what? I’m done with this game. We’ve been playing for an hour and I still have no clue who the fuck you are.”

“So, you giving up?”

“Of course not! But I’m hungry. Let’s have lunch and then I’ll try to guess something in another way.”

“Yes, Sergeant.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up, trying to get out of his seat passing above the blonde one, but he fell and ended up sitting on his legs.

“So you don’t want to hear about my sex life and then you literally drop yourself on top of my little big friend, huh?” Steve whispered on Bucky’s ear.

“Oh, shut up. It was a fucking accident.” he said, getting up and leaving the carriage, Steve behind him, laughing.


	3. Second hour

They went to the restaurant car, and sat on the bat, side by side.

“What do you drink?” Bucky asked. “Beer? Vodka? Scotch?”

“It’s 5PM”

“It’s part of my research.”

“Let’s go with beers.”

“Fine.” the brunette said, turning to face the waiter. “Two beers, please.”

“They’re on me.” Steve declared.

“What? No, they’re not.”

“I made up the game, I pay the drinks. C’mon, it’s just two beers.”  
Bucky sighed.

“Fine, Stevie. Can I call you Stevie?”

“Of course.” he said, smiling.

The waiter brought the two beers, and looked at Steve.

“Aren’t you…”

“Don’t say it!” Steve shouted. The boy looked at him, scared. “Oh, sorry. It’s just… We’re in the middle of a game and you almost ruined it. Sorry. Here’s your money.” he said, taking his wllet and handing a few bills to the guy. “Keep the change.”

Bucky burst our laughing and got off the bench at the same time as Steve.

 

“So, what’s the new game?”

 

“Never have I ever, of course. If you’ve done it, drink. If you haven’t, just look at me as if I were some crazy bitch.”

 

“Fine by me. Would you mind if I start?”

 

“My pleasure, of course.”

 

“Okay. Never have I ever taken a picutre and have people use it as a meme.” he lowered his voice. “Is that how it’s pronounced?”

 

“Yeah, Steve, that’s how it’s pronounced.” bucky laughed. “And know, I’ve never taken a picture and have people use it as a meme.”

 

“Lucky you. I’ve been all over the internet like a thousand times. It’s cute, sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I totally get you… It’s my turn. Never have I ever recorded a song.”

 

“Uh, well. I didn’t record it.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“I was there, just… Not… singing?”

 

“Okay… Let’s pretend I understood that. Say yours.”

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a stranger.”

 

“Oh, thank God.” Bucky said, taking a sip off his beer. “I thought I’d never get to taste it.”

 

“You had sex with a stranger.”  


“So did you.”

 

“Yeah, well. You don’t look like that kind of guy.”

 

“I don’t look like the kind of guy who fucks on Sleeping Beauty’s castle, now do I?”

 

“Good point. Tell me the story.”  


“If this is going to be me telling you all my embarrassing sex stories I think I’m giving up.”

 

“Come on, not even a sum up?”

 

“I was drunk and had sex with some random girl on a party, end.”

 

“Girl? I thought…”

 

“Just because I said Kit Harington was hot doesn’t mean I’m gay. But if you’re wondering, I’m bisexual.”

 

“Oh. That’s… That’s good. I mean. Uhm. Me too.”

 

Bucky smiled. “My turn. Never have I ever been in Europe.”  


Steve drank.

 

“Lots of countries. Not many good memories.”

 

“I went to England. It was nice, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, England… England’s nice.” he said, smiling sadly. “Huh, my turn?” Bucky nodded.

 

“Never have I ever kissed someone famous.” Bucky drank. “Wait, what? Who?”

 

“Uh, I have this friend who works at STARK Industries and he took me to this party Tony threw for some shit ass excuse, and I kinda made out with Tony Stark while we were both drunk.”

 

“You kissed… You kissed Stark?”

 

“Yeah, don’t say it out loud. He won’t even remember, he was plastered.”  


“I don’t think someone could be as drunk as to forget kissing someone like you.”  


“He was almost knocked out. Don’t… don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Pinky promise?” Bucky asked, putting his little finger in front of his face.

 

“Pinky promise.” Steve answered, rolling his finger with Bucky’s. “It’s your turn, doll.”

 

“Don’t call me that. Never have I ever gone on a road trip.”

 

Steve drank. “I’ve done a lot. Like, a lot. All for work, though.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to do Route 66.”

 

“We could do that together.”

 

“What makes you think we will be friends after this?”

 

“I have a hunch.” the blonde said, winking at him. “My turn. Never have I ever thrown up from drinking alcohol.”

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“Weird. All your stories involve alcohol.”

 

“Not all! Just the ones I told you.”

 

“Yeah, that must be it… Ask.”

 

“Never have I ever been drunk on a plane.” Steve shook his head.

 

“I never get drunk.”

 

“Hastag strong man. I never catch planes so… Going on.”

 

“Never have I ever been kicked out of a party.”

 

“Nope. Such a good boy.”

 

“That I wouldn’t bet.”  


“Oh, shut up!”

 

“You shut up, Mr ‘I kissed Tony Stark’.”  


“Are you jealous?”

 

“No.”  


“Yes, you are. That means you know him.”

 

“No.”  


“Yes, you do. Do you work with him?”  


“No.”

 

“So you do.”  


“I won’t tell.”  


“Yes, you do.”

 

“Can you stop?”

 

“You do! I’m so close!” Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll find out in the next hour, you’ll see.”

 

“I don’t feel like playing anymore.”  


“That’s okay. I have many information. I’ll write it on my notebook. You stay here?”  


“No, I’m coming…”

 

They stood up, going back to their seats, and Bucky took his notebook.

 

“Are you on STARK Inc?”  


“No.”  


“So you’re an Avenger.” he stayed quiet. “Yes, you are. I’m so close.”

 

“This isn’t funny. Bucky, I’m…”  


“NO! I’m guessing it. Let me guess it.”

 

“W-well… Fine.”

 

“Great. In half an hour I’ll know it and you’ll do as I say.” he said, bopping Steve’s nose. “And it’ll be really funny.”

 

“I hope you don’t ask me to introduce you to Stark so you can introduce his tongue on his throat.

 

“Oh, poor jealous Steve. I’ll still love you even if you introduce me to Stark and I can finish what I started that day, sweetheart.”

 

“You wanted to fuck him?”  


“Have you seen him? And actually, I almost did. All I needed was twelve more minutes.”

 

“Y-you can do it in twelve?” Steve asked, gulping.

 

“Less, if you push me.” Bucky answered, biting his lip.

 

“Woah. Youre such a good boy, aren’t you? I wish I had a boyfriend like you.”

 

“Don’t say it too loud.”  


“Why?”

 

“Maybe someone will listen.” Bucky smiled.

 

“Like who?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Just… someone.”

 

“Someone who may interest me?”

 

The brunette nodded. “Maybe.”  


“Maybe I want them to listen.”

 

“Maybe then you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

 

“Maybe.”  


Bucky looked deeply in Steve’s eyes, and the blonde did the same back. They were getting closer, and Steve looked down to Bucky’s lips. Bucky smiled and took the blonde by his chin. Steve took that as a signal and leaned in, but then Bucky stopped him.

 

“Not until I know who you are.” he said, and looked back to his noteboook, starting to doodle.

 

Steve stayed a few minutes looking at the man beside him, until he realized he was being ignored and got up, heading to the bathroom.

 

Bucky smiled, still doodling and taking notes about the blonde guy.

 

He was starting to like that Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky is a little shit, as you can see. But he's our little shit


	4. Third hour

When Steve came back from the bathroom, Bucky was still doodling on his notebook.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Figuring you out.”

  
“You’re drawing.”

“Trying to remember the Avengers.”

“Well, we’re a bunch.”

  
“Well obviously you’re not the Black Widow. Or Stark. Or that Falcon guy.”

“Obviously.”

  
“But you’re not the Hulk, because it’s Doctor Banner. And you don’t seem to be that Spider-ling from YouTube.”

“Thought you didn’t care about super heroes.”

“Well, you’re all still in the news. And you know. That guy from STARK who’s friends with me.”  
  


“Is he whispering the answers to you?”

Bucky looked at Steve. “No?”

“That’s cheating! Give me your phone. Now.”

  
“No!”

“Give it to me!”

“No!”

  
“Bucky! Now!”

“Fine!” he said, taking his phone from his pocket and giving it to him.

“Unlock it.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on.”

“God, fine.” he said, unlocking his phone and the blonde got in the message app, sending Arthur, Bucky’s friend from STARK Inc., an audio message.

“Hey, Arthur. It’s Steve. Don’t you dare give Bucky any more clues. We’re playing a game and I’m willing to take my prize.” he sent it, placing the phone on his own pocket.

“You’re not giving it back, are you?”

“Not until Boston.”  
  


“What if I find out?”

“That won’t happen.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty.”

“We’ll see.”

“Hey, so, is your sister’s baby a boy or a girl?”

Bucky sighed, letting his notebook on his legs, knowing exactly what Steve was trying to do. Distract him.

“Boy.”

“What’s his name?”

“Not sure. Becca wants me to choose it because I’m the godfather, but I don’t know.”

“Anything on mind?”

“Nope.”  
“What about Steve?”  
“Are you stupid?”

“It’s a nice name!”

“Yeah, for my 90 year old grand father.”

“That hurts.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I don’t know, maybe I’ll call him Tony.” he groaned, making Bucky laugh. “You’re so jealous.”

“Of course I am. You’re so pretty and beautiful and you don’t know who I am and then there’s Stark without even knowing he almost had sex with someone as great as you.”  
  


“Yeah, but that’s in the past. It won’t happen again. He will never know, I hope.”  
“It still disturbs me.”

Bucky smiled, running his fingertips along Steve’s cheeks, making him close his eyes.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he whispered.

“That’d be nice.”

“Yeah, I will. But first I have to find out who you are.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. I want to win, and you want to distract me.”

“Well, I actually want to kiss you, but if that distracts you, guess it’s a bonus.”

“Shut up, Steve.”  
“Okay… So, baby names?”

“I don’t know. Leave me alone.”

“What about… Grant?”

“That’s even worse than Steve.”

“Chris?”

“Too mainstream.”

“Johnny?”

“Johnny? As in Jonathan?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“That’s awful.·

“Jake?”

“No.”  
“Lucas?”  
“Huh… Maybe.”

“And Colin?”

“Oh, I had a boyfriend called like that, but he was a dumbass, so no.”

“Nick?”

“His father’s name is Nick.”

“Lee?”

Bucky looked at Steve, his eyebrow raised. “Stevie, just stop. I’ll think about Lucas.”

“Oh. Nice.” Steve said, smiling.

“I haven’t chosen it yet.”

“Exactly. Yet.”

“Don’t be so sure.”  
  


“But I am.”

“Well, as you wish.” Bucky said, going back to doodle on his notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short as shit but hah school is eating the soul out of me  
> anyways any baby name ideas?


	5. Fourth hour

“ _Dear passengers, we have arrived to the Massachusetts state.”_

“Your time is running off.” Steve mocked.

“Oh, really? Sucks.” Bucky said, sarcastically.

“Wait, you’re not concerned?”

“Well, what can you make me do that is so horrible? Have sex with you? I’ll just get drunk and forget. It ain’t hard.”

“Mean. Really mean.”

“Well aware.”

“You really don’t care about losing?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a bit?”

“Not even a bit.”

“Then why did you accept?”

“Keep myself entertained? I don’t know, it’s five hours locked here. I had to do something.”

“I feel betrayed.”

“Sorry.” Bucky shrugged.

They both stayed quiet for a while.

“You want me to tell you who I am?”

“You only want me to know so you can kiss me.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Which is why I want to guess.”

“To make me suffer?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

“Yeah.”

Another moment of silence went by. Steve, significantly bored, took Bucky’s hand, and started to lay with his fingers.

“I like this ring.” he whispered, spinning it.

“My ex gave it to me.”

“Colin?”

“Yeah. AKA, Sleeping Beauty’s castle guy.”

“Oh.” Bucky sighed, and Steved looked at him. “Are you okay?”  
“I just… miss him sometimes. The ring… it was an engagement rings.” he said, smiling down at it. “You know… Now that everyone around me is getting married, having kids… I just. Miss him. Us.”

“Why did you… Why did you two broke up?” Steve asked.

“He… broke up with me. Went to France, work stuff, you know. It was going to be just the summer, but there he met this girl… Laurie. Fell in love with her, I hope. Cheated on me with her. She didn’t even know I existed. I spent the whole summer planning the fucking wedding, sending him all the choices, on flowers, patterns, decorations, and all he ever replied was “You chose, babe. It’s your day.” We were supposed to get married on October 15th, but he came back on September, so I went to wait for him tot he airport. And when his motherfucking ass got out of the plane, she was hanging from his arm. He saw me, went to me, and didn’t even wait to get home. Explained it all to me right there, on the motherfucking airport, and I couldn’t do anything but cry. People were looking at us, and I… I…

“Sh, sh… Stop talking, I get it, doll.” he said, hugging the brunette. “He was such an asshole. He didn’t deserve you” he stroke Bucky’s hair. “He was stupid for letting you go.” he kissed the other man’s top of his head. “Can I ask you something?” Bucky nodded, still not looking at Steve. “Why do you keep the ring?”

“I just… don’t want to let go.”  
“You know what? You want now. You will. Give it to me.”  
“The ring?”

“Yes.”

“My ring?”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

“But…”

“Come on!”

“Okay, okay…” he said, taking his ring off and putting it on Steve’s open hand.  
“Thanks.” he said, standing up. “Do you trust me?” Steve said, offering the other man his hand.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Are we quoting ‘Aladdin’?”

“Only if you want to.” the blonde said, winking down at Bucky.

Bucky smiled, standing up too, and taking Steve’s hand. The blonde guided him to the bathroom.”

“Steve, what are we doing in the bathroom?”

“Just come with me.”

They got inside the bathroom, and Steve lifted the WC’s cover.

“Ready to say kiss Colin goodbye?”

“Are you throwing my ring though there?”

“Nope. You are.”

“I am.”

“Fuck yes.” he said, giving Bucky back the ring, and smiling. “Come on, just do it!” Bucky gulped, looking at the ring. “Come on, doll. You have to do this.”

Bucky nodded, throwing the ring inside the WC, and flushing. A few seconds later, it was gone. Bucky looked at Steve, who was smiling.

“You did it!”

“I did it.” he said, hugging Steve.

“You did it, doll.” Bucky looked at him, smiling, and leaned in. Then, he took the blonde by the cheeks.

“I did it, Rogers.” he smiled, kissing him.

Steve opened his eyes in surprise, but soon took him by the waist and kissed back.

“Thank you.” Bucky said, splitting up with Steve.

“Thank me? Thank you!” Steve said, chuckling, and making Bucky smile and hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY  
> KISSED


	6. Last hour

“So… you knew?” he asked once they were sitting again.  
“Uh, yeah. Since the first minute.”  
“How?”  
“Come on, you’re an Avenger! And I’ve been in more Tony Stark’s parties than I can count?”  
“Have you ever seen me there?”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh.”  
“So… I guess I won.”  
“Yeah. Now I have to do whatever you wan, so.”  
“I want you to tell me what were you going to make me do.”  
Steve blushed. “I was going to ask you on a date.·  
Bucky smiled. “Then we’ll do that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“G-great. Where?”  
“I’ve… never been to Boston.”  
“Uh. I may know a place. And I can ask Sam…”  
“Great. Give me your phone.” Steve did so, and Bucky noted his number on it. “Once you know, send the direction to me and we can schedule.”   
“Okay. By the way…” Bucky said, giving Steve his phone back.  
“Oh, yes.” he said, giving the brunette his phone back. “I can’t believe you were playing with me the whole time. Why did you do that?”  
“You seemed nice, and I thought if you knew I knew you’d go away. Plus, don’t tell me it hasn’t been a great trip.”  
“The best one.” he smiled.  
Bucky smiled back, playing with Steve’s fingers.  
“How long are you going to be in Boston?” he asked.  
“About a month. You?”  
“Until Wednesday.”  
“Well, we can catch up back in New York.”  
“I don’t know. I… have missions, placed to go to.”  
“Oh, right.”  
“I’d stay with you, but…”  
“Hey, don’t worry. We’re not even together. Let’s see how it goes on that date, figure out how to keep going…”  
“Alright.” Steve said, stroking Bucky’s cheeks, getting closer and kissing him. But he moved his head and Steve ended up kissing his cheek. “What’s up?”   
“There’s someone looking.” he whispered, pointing at him with his chin. “I don’t know what’s up with him, but I don’t like it.”  
Steve nodded, looking at him.  
“Wanna move seats?”  
“No. It’s just half an hour left.”  
“Only half an hour left with you?”  
“Yep. So you better make the most of it.” Bucky chuckled.  
“I wish, but I think public sex is still illegal.” he said, winking at the brunette. He blushed. “I’m joking, sweetheart.”  
“Su-sure.”  
“Plus, you’ve done worse.”  
“Can you drop the castle thing already?”  
“Okay, okay… Is somebody picking you up? At the station, I mean.”  
“My brother-in-law is.”  
“Nick?”   
Bucky smiled. “Yeah. Is Sam coming for you?”  
“Nope. He doesn’t know I’m coming. It’s a surprise.”   
“How are you heading there then?”  
“I’ll get a cab. Or take an Uber.”  
“We can drive you there.”  
“I don’t want to bother.”  
“You won’t…”  
“Bucky…”  
“I’m serious.”  
“Okay, okay… Don’t get mad at me, sweetie.”  
“I’m not mad. Just tired. It’s been a long journey.”  
“You wanna sleep?”  
Bucky shook his head.   
“I’ll wake you up when we arrive. Have some rest, baby.”  
“Okay…”  
Bucky placed his head in his chest, closing his eyes. He felt Steve’s big arm around his body, stroking his arm, and his chin placed on top of his own head. He was happy. He smiled, pulling himself closer to him. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Bucky felt his body being shaken, and woke up.  
“Wh-what?” Bucky asked.  
“We’re arriving. Next stop.” Bucky pouted, and rubbed his eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing… I was having a good dream.”  
“I was there, was I?”  
“Nope. Tony was, though.” Steve groaned. “I was kidding.”  
“Well, stop.”  
“Okay, sorry.” he said, kissing the blonde.  
Steve smiled, standing up, and Bucky did the same.  
“Be careful when the train stops, doll. We don’t want you to fall.”  
“Thank you, Steve, for trusting me.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetie.” he said, kissing his forehead. “Do you want me to take your suitcase?”  
“Please.”  
Steve took the luggage, and they waited until the train finally stopped. Bucky took Steve’s hand, and they got off the train.   
“I can’t believe I’m out of there. I’m seriously thinking about going back by plane.” Steve looked at Bucky, surprised. “What?”  
“Nothing, honey. Nothing…”  
“Come on” Bucky said, dragging Steve out of the station. “Let’s find Nick.”  
“Hey, I really don’t mind getting a cab…” Bucky turned back, stopping and looking at the blonde.  
“You’re coming with me. End of the story.”  
Steve sighed. “Okay… Okay.”  
Bucky looked through the people on the streets, looking for his brother-in-law. When he couldn’t find him, he decided to get on top of a bench that was there in the street, to see if he could find him.   
“Doll? What are you doing?” Steve said, whispering.  
“I can’t find Nick!”  
“Maybe he hasn’t arrived yet. The train arrived ten minutes early, who knows.”  
“Stevie, you ain’t helping.”  
“Come on, get down.”  
“Not until I find him!”  
“Sweetie, you’re going to hurt yourself.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Bucky!?” the brunette heard on his back. He turned back, seeing his brother-in-law.  
“Nicholas!?”  
Bucky spotted his blonde hair moving towards him, and soon he could hear his laugh too.  
“What the fuck are you doing up there?” he asked, taking Bucky by the waist and putting him down.  
“I was trying to find you!” he hugged him. “Hello.”  
“Hey.” Nick said, hugging Bucky back.  
They split, and Bucky looked at Steve. He took him by his wrist and dragged him closer to himself.  
“Nick, this is Steve. I met him on the train. Kind of. Can we drop him at his friend’s on our way home?”  
Nick looked at Steve, who was blushing and shy. “Sure. No problem.”  
Steve gave him Sam’s address, and they all went to the car.  
Putting their luggage on the trunk, Bucky sat in the backseats with Steve, and Nick, on the driver seat, asked them about the journey.  
“It was funny.” Bucky said, winking at Steve. “How’s Becca:”  
“Like she’s going to explode at any moment. And pissed. Your mom can’t come after all.”  
“Oh, really? She didn’t mention.”  
Bucky felt Steve’s hand on his leg, stroking his thight, and put his own on top of the blonde’s.  
“Yeah, your dad can’t drive until at least another month. And God knows they won’t catch a plane. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”  
Steve laughed, and Bucky looked at him, knitting his eyebrows together.  
“Can you stop? They really scare me, alright?”  
“It’s okay, sweetie.” Steve said.  
Bucky pushed himself back, to the seat’s back, and crossed his arms, angry. Steve, in response, kissed his forehead.  
A few minutes later, they arrived to Sam’s house. The two men in the backseat got off the car, walking to the trunk, opening it and taking Steve’s suitcase. Steve looked at Bucky, smiling.  
“What’s it?”  
“I can’t stop thinking about the next time I will see you.”  
“You haven’t stopped seeing me yet.”  
“I know.” he said. He left his suitcase on the ground, taking Bucky by the waist, and kissing him. The brunette kissed him back, and pushed him against the car. When they split up, Bucky was lacking air.  
“Wow.” he whispered. Steve laughed.  
“I gotta go. I’ll call you later. Okay?”  
“Yeah, okay. Say hi to Tony for me.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Eh. It was worth the try.” he kissed him one last time, and went inside. Bucky went to the passengers sit.  
Nick and him waited until he get onto the building to leave.  
“I thought you met him on the train.”  
“I did. But five hours it’s a long time.” he said, smiling, and looking to the door frame where Steve was just seconds ago.  
Nick started the engine, and Bucky closed his eyes, smiling.   
He knew now, he had a new opportunity with a great guy, and this one, wouldn’t blow up on his life.


	7. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is this part the longer one??? i'm-   
> also they! are! so! cute!

“You look just great.” Becca said.

“Thank you. Don’t you think it’s too much?”  
“It never is.”

“Yeah, right. Never too much.”  
Today was the day. His very first date with Steve. It was Tuesday, meaning he had to leave the following day, and he decided he wanted to end the journey in the only right way. They’d been talking every night since they arrived, and were willing to do the same once he was gone.

Yet, his own experience in Boston wasn’t being so pleasant. His sister told him off when Nick told her about Steve, because ‘they had just met’ and ‘he was a public person’. He told her it was just a date, and she started crying, saying that he was growing up so fast (even though he was older than her). Also, she was already due, so every little movement she did, could have the baby coming, which meant Nick was always telling her not to do anything, which would make her mad, and Bucky found himself in the middle of the fight every time.

So, for him, it was like a chill out night, and he couldn’t wait for it to start.

Finally, after being waiting for a while, the doorbell rang. Nick opened the door, and called him. He went there, finding Steve with a beautiful blue suit.

“Hey.” he said, smiling. “You look… wow.”

Bucky smiled, blushing. “Thank you… You too.”

“Should… should we go?”

“Yeah, just… wait a second.” he ran where his sister was, bowing to put his face on front of her belly. “Stay there until I come back, okay, little one?” he got up, hugging his sister and went back to Steve.

“When are you taking him back?” Nick asked.

“When he pleases to.” the blonde replied.

“Don’t treat him bad.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Nick, stop. I’m not 16. I’ll be back soon. I love you both. And the baby. See you.” he said, dragging Steve out of his sister’s house.

When Nick closed the door, Steve intertwined their fingers, and stopped Bucky.

“You didn’t say hello properly.” he smiled, and kissed him. “That’s better.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, chuckling. Steve guided him to a black car, and opened the backseat door for him.

“My lord.” he said, making Bucky laugh, and they got onto the car.

“Good night, Sir.” said a voice from the driver’s seat.

“Tony?”

“The one who lives and breathes, sweetheart.” Bucky saw the billionaire winking at him from the mirror.

“Hey!” Steve protested. “Don’t flirt with my date.”  
“I wasn’t flirting.”

“I don’t care. He’s my sweetheart, not yours.”

“Okay, sorry, sorry.” he laughed. “Where shall I take the couple?”

“You already know.”

“I was trying to be polite.” Tony said. “But I will shut up.”

“Thank you. So babe.” Steve said, stroking Bucky’s leg. “How’s everything?”

“Well, my sister is more than hormonal and won’t stop crying, the baby is late, and Nick and I are about to kill ourselves. The rest? Is good.”  
“Wow. That’s a lot to handle.”  
Bucky shrugged. “It’s good to be with your family. And my sister is taking good care of me. She’ll be a good mom. She wanted to meet you.”

“Why didn’t she?”  
“I didn’t let her.”  
“Why?”  
“She’s more than hormonal! She could’ve killed you right there. She doesn’t want anyone around me.”  
“I’ll take the risks.”

“How cheesy.”

“Thanks, it’s what I always try.”

“I know, babe.”  
He smiled and kiss him.”

“Miss, mister. We’ve arrived.” said Tony.

“Thanks, dude.” Steve said, kissing his cheek.

“Steve, please. Your boyfriend’s getting jealous.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Bucky replied.

Steve laughed and the two men got off the car.

“Don’t wait awake for me. We’ll take an Uber back home.” Steve said.

“Okay. Have fun. Not too much.” Tony looked at Bucky. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Or anything I would do. You just… move on that grey area.”

Bucky blushed, and Steve laughed.

“See you later, mate.” Tony said, starting the car and leaving.

“Come on, doll.” Steve said while putting his arm on his shoulders.

They got inside the restaurant, and sat on a table.

“I hope this isn’t very fancy. I’m such a pizza and burger boy, you know?”

“At least you’re not a salad boy.”  
“Do you want me to order a salad?”  
“I want you to order whatever you please.”  
“I’ll order the most expensive thing.”  
“I’ll pay for it.”  
“You’re cute. Both of us are paying.”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”  
“I do.”  
“Come on, let me invite you.”

“Okay, but what do you want me to do in exchange?” Bucky asked.

“Well.” Steve said, taking Bucky by the waist, and putting his face on his neck.

Then, Bucky’s phone started ringing. He took it from his pocket, seeing his sister’s name on top of the screen. “I have to take it, baby.” Bucky said, pushing him away and picking up. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Nick. I’m really sorry, but… the baby, he’s coming.”

“What?”  
“We’re heading to the hospital now. Please, come. Your sister needs you.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll come. I just… I’ll tell Steve.”

“Okay. See you there.”  
He hung the phone and looked at Steve.

“What’s wrong?” the blonde asked.

“The baby. Becca’s. He’s coming.”  
“What? You mean right now?”

“Yes. I have to go. I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted this date, and I know you leave tomorrow, but…”  
“I’m staying. A few days. Maybe a couple of weeks. Sam is okay and there are no important missions soon. Let’s go.”  
“You’re coming?”

“Of course. I need to know his name.”  
Bucky smiled.

“It’s not any of your suggestions.”

“Yeah, we’ll discus it once the can is here.”  
They went out of the restaurant, and Steve called a cab. Once it was there, they quickly got inside, and he drive to the hospital as fast as he could. Bucky went out of it as soon as they arrived, and Steve payed. He went to the hospital’s reception.

“Rebbeca Barnes-Proctor? She must be giving birth like, right now.

“Are you two family?” the nurse asked.

“Yes. Brother and brother-in-law.”

Steve looked at Bucky, smiling.

“Okay then. She’s on the delivery room now, but you can wait here until she’s finished.

“Thank you.”

Bucky took Steve and dragged him tot he waiting room. There, he sat, and Bucky stayed standing.

“So… ‘brother-in-law’?”

“Shut up.”  
“I’m just wondering why…”

“Shut up.”  
“But, why did you…?”

“Steve. Rogers. Shut. Up.”  
He stood up. “Babe.” he took the other man by his wrists. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine, okay?” Bucky nodded. “Let’s sit here…” Steve said, making him sit beside him. “Relax. We won’t know anything until at least a few hours.”

“How many?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart.”

“You got any games?”

“What?”  
“The last time we spent that many time alone you had a game.”  
Steve smiled. “I know, baby. I know. Why don’t you just talk me about yourself?”

“Okay…”

Hours went by, meanwhile Bucky told Steve some things about him, his family, and his life back in New York.

“Barnes-Proctor family?” a nurse asked, going out of the delivery room.

“Me!” Bucky quickly stood up, going to her. “I’m the godfather. And the uncle.”

“Congratulations. Your nephew is a healthy little boy. Do you want to come and see him?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Follow me.”

He took Steve’s hand, and followed the nurse to where his family was.

“There they are… You can’t stay long. The mother has to rest.”

They nodded, and they went inside the room.

“Hey.” Bucky said, opening the room slowly.

“Bucky! You’re here…”

“Been for the last four hours, sis…” Bucky laughed.

“Here he is.” Nick said. “Do you want to hold him?”

Bucky nodded, walking to his brother-in-law, taking his nephew.

“Hey there, baby.” he whispered, smiling. He felt Steve on his back.

“He’s beautiful.” he whispered on his ear.

“I know.” he chuckled, holding back the tears.

“So… What’s his name?” Becca asked.

Bucky smiled, looking at Steve.

“His name is Roger. Honoring his new uncle.”

Steve laughed. “You’re the best.” he said, taking his cheeks to kiss him.

Bucky kissed him back. Everything in his life was just right. After a long time of being upside down, everything was taking shape again. And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
